pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Isabella's Relationship
This page is about the romantic interest between Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Shippers Add your name if you ship Phineas and Isabella *Maddyfae *Cupcakey *NotAGothChick101 *TotalDramaRox97 *MarioPhineas76 *FossilsDaDaDa *Batman123579 *Phinebella4Ever *Tpffan5196 *Rated R-Retirement Supporter! *Scubadave *Jumbo *Mjlcutie123 *Lotta Potato Salad *FerbIsMyLuver! *Fazley Bin Fadzil *Isabella Fanatic *Really Big Hat Template To use, type Stories All stories that involve Phinebella. Complete The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn The Bitterness of Candace Flynn Revenge of the Phineas (briefly; near the end) Incomplete *Flipped: A Story of Crushes and First Loves *Phineas and Ferb Lion King *Il Est En Amour *Protected Canonical Romantic Moments *Phineas held Isabella's hand as they went through Phineas and Ferb's haunted house designed to scare away her worst case of hiccups ever in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *When Isabella was put into danger, Phineas was quick to come over and save her, carrying her in his arms he brought her to safety. Also for a brief second, Phineas took Isabella's hand and helped her in the paper airplane in "Hide and Seek". * Phineas invited Isabella on the romantic cruise, he took her hand multiple times, causing her to blush once, plus they shared a "fun preserver" after the ship sank in "That Sinking Feeling". * When Phineas worries about him being the reason for Santa Claus not coming to Danville, Isabella does her best to cheer him up. In the song Danville for Niceness, Phineas looks at Isabella endearingly as she sings a duet with him in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *Isabella sings City of Love to Phineas about what they could do in Paris, but Phineas was too busy thinking about how to repair their plane, hurting Isabella's feelings. When stranded on the island, Phineas gives up hope and sits with Isabella to watch the sunset, something she wanted. However, she realizes that they shouldn't give up and gives him a pep talk to follow through with the idea. After Isabella mentioned Ferb's map, Phineas was so inspired and excited that he hugged her saying, "Isabella, you're the best!" which leaves Isabella in a trance. Later, after everyone returned to Danville, Isabella ran up behind Phineas and hugged him, saying, "You guys are amazing!" While she is hugging him, Phineas looks over at her and smiles while holding both of her hands. When they sang Summer Belongs To You, they both held hands through a lot of the song, and they even danced together in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *During the song We're Talkin All Terrain, Phineas and Isabella dance close to each other while Ferb and the others dance far from them in "The Secret of Success". *Isabella wanders into their yard and sings Whatcha Doin', in which she states that he has no idea that everyday she comes over just to see him. In the song Rollercoaster, he looks at her slightly flirtatiously, however, he did look that way throughout most of the song. Also, throughout the lines "We go: Ah, ah, ah!", he seems to be leaning towards her and pulling her closer to him slightly on the "Ah, ah, ah!" in "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *Isabella decides that today is the day she will finally spend some time alone with Phineas. She asks him if he'd like to see the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, saying she can't invite Ferb because she "only has one extra ticket, and the movie has already sold out." Phineas says he will as soon as they are down with the day's project. However, problems arise and Isabella is repeatedly forced to wait. When it is finally time to go to the movie, a stray beam from Doofensmritz's new invention, which cause to beings to fuse to each other, hits Phineas and Ferb, resulting in the two becoming one being. As a result, all three now can go to the movie, much to Isabella's disappointment, as Phineas and Ferb now count as one being in "Canderemy". *While on the hot air balloons, Isabella's balloon is behind Phineas's. Isabella asks him what he's doing, seeing him fidgeting with something on his balloon. He explains that his wheel is broken, but stops mid-sentence because he hears something behind him. He turns around to see Isabella, who asks if he needs help fixing it. Phineas replies by asking her to hold the wheel still. Isabella immediately jumps on the opportunity and holds the wheel still, obviously overjoyed that she can put her arms around Phineas. Phineas doesn't seem to mind, and replies by saying she's holding it perfectly, partially hinting that he likes having her arms around him. Isabella smiles and replies with a common catchphrase from the show; "Yes, yes it is." Phineas and Isabella then stay in the same balloon together for the rest of the ride in "Last Train to Bustville". *After singing Come Home, Perry, Phineas and the others rush up to their pet platypus, but, instead of hugging Perry, Isabella ended up hugging only Phineas in "Oh, There You Are, Perry". * Phineas has had to recalibrate his "Cute Tracker" so as to cancel out Isabella's perceived "cuteness" in "The Chronicles of Meap". During the events in "The Beak" The only moment (so far) where Isabella truly felt neglected by Phineas and doubted her feelings for him is when Phineas & Ferb unexpectedly became the new town superheroes, masquerading as "The Beak". Isabella wants to interview Phineas and Ferb to get a patch, however she misses them and has to do an alternate story on The Beak. Who she is unaware is actually Phineas and Ferb. She calls Phineas and i annoyed at him. He decides to tell her about he and Ferb being "The Beak", but is unable to at the time because Khaka Peü Peü says that he will get him through whats most important to him. This causes Phineas to tell Isabella after Khaka Peü Peü was defeated (in order to protect her) it could be believed that Phineas really cares about Isabella. Isabella swoons for "The Beak" many times during "The Beak's Theme Song", not realizing that it was still Phineas she was swooning for. Isabella is upset and confused as to why Phineas keeps rejecting her and disappearing when she needs him. When Isabella climbs atop City Hall to take pictures, "The Beak" slams into the building, knocking her over the edge. Khaka Peü Peü then knocks a Bango-Ru billboard off an adjacent building leaving Phineas the dilemma of saving Isabella as she clings to the side of the building, slowly losing her grip, or saving the bystanders from the billboard. Until Phineas jumps out of the Suit and grabs her hand before she falls, leaving Ferb to dispatch the billboard. Later, Phineas then reveals that he was the Beak to her and apologizes for not telling her. She realizes that Phineas was just trying to protect her, and apologizes for doubting him. She flirts with Phineas in the end saying he's really brave. To which Phineas responds by noting she was brave too, in"The Beak". During the events in "Summer Belongs to You!" During their trip around the world, Isabella tries to get Phineas to get in the spirit of being in the "City of Love", but he is focused on using the stop in Paris to repair the plane. She expresses her feelings in a song, a bit despondent that Phineas is oblivious to the romantic nature of the city. When Phineas points out to Candace that he thought she and Jeremy would avail themselves of romantic nature of Paris, Isabella becomes extremely frustrated that he missed the point, snapping a pencil in the process. On their way back to Danville, the Baguette Boat falls completely apart, and they crash land on a deserted island with only a "big fat ox" for company. Desperate for a way off the island, all the while losing his cool, Phineas digs a huge hole in the sand in search for something useful. Buford's taunts don't help him. Isabella goes off alone and cries. Ferb walks up to her and hands her a handkerchief. Then she pours out her heart to Ferb, sobbing that she and Phineas were together in Paris and he didn't even notice her. She feels like giving up, and complains he won't even enjoy the beautiful sunset with her. At this moment Phineas runs up to her and suggests that they could build a tunnel under the ocean. But as he gives up, sits to the ground and says they can at least enjoy the beautiful sunset. Isabella sees that Phineas' spirit is broken, and something clicks in her head. She realizes that this wasn't the spectacular, confident boy she fell in love with and tells him angrily that he can't enjoy the sunset, because giving up wasn't part of his plan. Isabella reminds him of everything he did in his life, almost confessing about her crush on Phineas, and then mentions Ferb's map, inspired, he cuts her off and hugs her. Isabella goes into a sort of trance when he leaves her to get to work on their way to get off the island. Back in Danville, with only a second to spare, they make it just in time to beat the sun, and the other Fireside Girls have a welcome home party ready for them. Isabella hugs Phineas from behind, saying "You guys are amazing!". In response to this, Phineas holds her hands, looks back and smiles. A musical number breaks out, and Isabella and Phineas dance and sing a duet, Summer Belongs to You. Phineas often reaches over to hold her hand throughout the song. It seems he becomes even more comfortable touching her, however, this could just be a friendly gesture This was in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". ﻿ Gallery Phinebella pic.JPG movies sketch.jpg|Poor Izzy.... unicorn sketch.jpg Phineas_and_Isabella_hugging.jpg|Phineas and Isabella hugging Phinebella lions by goth.jpg|"Can you feel the love tonight?" Starry_Night1.jpg Phin and Izzy.JPG Phinabella entry.png 451px-PhineasIsabella.PNG Phinabella!-.jpg|Phinabella. Rain. Flowers. Perry. ??????? What comes next? Category:Fanon Works Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Article stubs Category:Community Articles Category:Phineas Ships